


Lay Your Hands on Me

by Tasyfa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex and Michael have put the time and effort into repairing their relationship, but there's one step they haven't taken yet.(Please make sure to read the author note for full context.)





	Lay Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading my novel-length fic Through the Violet Glass, STOP HERE. This is identical to chapter 54, right down to the title (song by Beth Hart). 
> 
> I'm posting it as a standalone fic as well because there was interest when I asked about doing so (on Tumblr). It may not have the full emotional impact as if you'd read the previous 53 chapters of TtVG but it is a self-contained love scene that became something really special, and I certainly appreciate not everyone wants to read 93k+ words before getting to the sexy bits! 
> 
> For additional context, all you really need to know is that the verse diverged from canon after 1x05, and the humans have been helping the aliens learn more about their powers. 
> 
> Trigger warning for mention of child abuse and subsequent issues - not in depth but possibly emotional.  
> ~ Tas

* * * * *

Michael didn't bother with the key to the cabin door. He had one now, in case he needed to open the door in front of people who didn't know the truth, but it went unused most of the time.

Like now, when he clicked the lock open with his mind scant seconds before he walked through. 

Alex looked up as the door swung wide, putting his phone aside. The book could wait. "There's some leftovers in the fridge for you." 

"Thank you. I swung by the Crashdown after work and Liz fed me, but leftovers will be awesome for lunch tomorrow," Michael talked as he removed jacket and boots, before coming over to Alex with a large takeaway cup complete with straw. "It'll be a little melty after the drive but it's some kind of new chocolate fudge thing, not your usual shake. Liz wants a flavour opinion." 

Taking a sip, Alex closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. "It isn't the malt chocolate but damn, that's good." 

"Tell her, not me," Michael laughed. "I'm just the delivery guy. You need anything from the kitchen? I'm gonna grab a beer."

Lifting the cup, Alex shook his head. "I'm good, thanks." He had a bottle of water beside him, he'd already taken his meds, and the milkshake would do nicely as a late night snack. 

Michael re-entered the living room to see Alex screw up his face in a pained expression, and he grinned. "Don’t freeze your brain. We need it." 

Alex snorted a laugh, the discomfort dissipating and his face returning to normal as Michael downed some of the beer before leaning over Alex's chair. Alex tipped his chin up to accept the kiss, smoky and bittersweet. 

"There's the malt to go with your chocolate," Michael told him when straightening up. He moved to drop onto the couch, taking another mouthful. "You know, I thought I'd have to drag you out of the basement but here you are, all cozy." 

"New book," Alex shrugged, letting out a laugh as Michael grinned and shook his head. 

"I didn't think it was possible but you're almost as bad as Max. Your library materials are just a lot newer." 

"Speaking of Max, did Liz give you a progress report? I know she would have contacted me for any actual breakthroughs, but. Have they tried out the car?" 

Michael heaved a long-suffering sigh. "They have. Both experimented with the flower pollen powder in the car, and, you know, _tried_ the car." 

Laughing, Alex protested, "Guerin, you found them an old beater, stripped out the insides, and installed a comfy padded platform. You didn't honestly think they weren't going to fuck in there?" 

"I didn't think about it!" he exclaimed. "The whole point was to build a Faraday cage so Max could try shit with his powers without taking out the town electricity. That's what I did. I made it comfy because I've been the primary test subject puking my guts out before." 

"I know. And it does work as a Faraday cage. Maybe Liz has just gotten tired of replacing light bulbs now that she's moved in there." 

"Maybe," he grumbled. "At least the platform cover is removable and washable." 

Alex found it endlessly funny how much it wound Michael up, the mere idea of Max or Isobel getting some. He'd learned it was best not to poke about it, though; it was one of the few topics Michael had trouble laughing at himself about and Alex respected that invisible line. 

So he didn't laugh at Michael's grumpy old man moment, applying his efforts to the milkshake instead. 

Michael appreciated the subject drop. Certain things were virtually guaranteed to make him cranky and that's all there was to it. 

He paid Alex the same consideration in turn. Michael thought himself being irritated by talking about his siblings in relation to sex was more reasonable than Alex being sensitive about how his hair looked, but there it was, and Michael didn't tease him about it now. 

Finishing his beer in comfortable silence, Michael placed the empty bottle on the coffee table, relaxing into a slouch. Only to bolt upright at the loud, obscene slurp from his boyfriend. "Jesus Christ, Alex, is that really necessary?" 

"Yes," Alex sniffed haughtily, at complete odds with the sound he'd just made. "You have to know if it's good to the last drop, Guerin." 

"Oh, is that what you're calling it?" 

The wicked sparkle in Alex's eyes belied the prim smile. "Of course. Why, what would you call it?" 

Michael couldn't say what popped into his head first ( _Being a cocktease, what else?_ ); that, too, would cross lines. He hadn't spent all this time being careful not to pressure Alex into sex to ruin it with a flippant comeback. 

But he could go kiss that smile off Alex's face and so he did, capturing his chilled lips and continuing until his mouth was fully warm again and both men were breathing hard. 

"Sit," Alex patted a thigh and Michael did, albeit with a sigh. 

"You know I feel enormous when I'm on your lap." 

"Uh-huh. And yet, we wear the same size underwear," he smiled, raising a hand to cup Michael's jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek. "Relax." 

Michael leaned into the caress, eyelids at half mast. "I am relaxed." 

"So I see. Come here," he guided Michael close enough to be able to brush featherlight kisses over his lips. "I love you." 

The reciprocal utterance never made it out of Michael's throat as Alex kissed him, slow and thorough, making him feel the words as clearly as he'd heard them. Alex tasted like chocolate and sunshine and _home_ ; like everything Michael had never truly expected to be allowed to have. 

When he was let up for air, Michael murmured, "I didn't know it was possible to be this happy." The blinding smile he got in return took his breath away. 

"We've earned this," Alex told him, fingers wandering over the planes of Michael's face. "Just like Maria said." He believed it today. 

"Yeah," Michael breathed, opting for more kisses. 

Long minutes passed with neither of them noticing, until Alex squirmed. It wasn't that Michael was heavy, but after a while, Alex's thighs did begin protesting. He sighed, "It's about your bony ass, Guerin." 

"This position was your bright idea, babe," Michael chuckled, and stood up. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll deal with the empties and bank the fire, then I'll join you." 

"I was going to say it's a bit early, but you're obviously not thinking sleep," Alex grinned. 

"Hell no. Merely a comfortable location to continue this conversation," he winked. 

"Ha." He slid his phone into a pocket and grabbed his crutches, pushing himself upright. "Would you bring my water, please?" 

"Yep. And," concentrating for a moment, "both doors are unlocked for you." 

"Thanks," offering Michael another brilliant smile before leaving the room. 

There wasn't much Michael wouldn't do for a smile like that. 

He whistled tunelessly as he dealt with the small mess and the fireplace, and locked the main cabin behind him as he walked to the side bedroom. Alex was already in bed, bare shoulders peeking out from under the covers, which shouldn't be so hot but absolutely was. 

"Your water," he passed the bottle to Alex and undressed, climbing into bed in his boxer-briefs. Michael slid over into Alex's personal space. "Where were we?" 

Alex chuckled, shifting onto his side and tugging Michael closer. "Somewhere like this." 

"Oh yeah, I remember now," he smiled, both of them emitting soft laughs, and then Michael kissed him. 

Mint instead of chocolate now but still indescribably Alex, and Michael didn't think he'd ever get enough of him, or the quiet sounds of pleasure kisses elicited from him. 

Alex forgot everything in the feel and taste of Michael, the fire where their skin touched. He shifted to pull Michael half over him, the hair on Michael's chest almost tickling as he slid into place and Alex could use both hands easily, threading his fingers into textured curls and pulling, exulting in the way Michael moaned. 

As long as he kept his hips separate and his attentions above the waist, Michael had pretty free rein and he used it now, trailing hot kisses across Alex's jaw to bite and lick at his ear, sucking on the lobe until Alex made a loud noise and Michael returned to his mouth, smiling into the kiss. 

Two could play that game and Alex left one hand gripping Michael's hair, letting the other drift down his back, nails set against Michael's skin. He felt Michael shudder in response and Alex mirrored his smile. 

"Fuck," Michael panted; Alex was definitely playing dirty tonight. Michael fastened his mouth to a spot on Alex's outer collarbone, where the mark he intended to leave would be hidden when Alex was dressed, and sucked hard, worrying at the skin with his teeth. 

The single-mindedness Michael displayed while he worked up a hickey always gave Alex a jolt, bringing a sharp rush of desire that could easily tip into need. And that cusp was where the klaxon typically went off, sirens in his mind alerting Alex he was approaching the point of no return and needed to back off. 

Except today, it was quiet in his head. No alarm bells. No red glow of warning. Nothing in mind or body telling Alex he needed to stop. 

Michael lifted his mouth once he was satisfied with the mark he'd put on Alex's beautiful skin, smiling at its deep colour. He skated back up to the side of Alex's neck, his kisses gentle again, experience telling him Alex would call time out soon. He licked over his throat, murmuring, "Fuck, I just wanna lick you all over, taste every part of you. It'd be a feast." 

And then Michael froze, realising what he'd said. Shit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ---"

"Sh," Alex put a finger over Michael's lips. "Don’t apologise for letting me know you want me. I didn't know if anyone would, after I lost my leg, but the way you look at me and the things you say... It's impossible to not know how you feel." 

"Good." It was all Michael could manage, his throat rough with emotion. Maybe the timing of his impromptu words had been good, providing a natural end point; he knew they had to be close to the line for Alex now. 

He kissed the finger then nudged it aside in favour of Alex's mouth, keeping the kisses light, prepared for when Alex would say enough. 

Alex returned the kisses but his mind was on what Michael had said, turning it over, testing his own mental reaction to the image and the proposed touch. It turned him on, and that was all. 

"Michael," he murmured, and immediately Michael broke the kiss, withdrawing with a gentle smile. Alex knew he expected a halt to the proceedings and he'd accept it without complaint. 

It overwhelmed him, how much he loved this man. How much care Michael took with him. Who else would wait patiently, pressure free, while their severely fucked up boyfriend tried to sort out his damage? 

"I want that, Michael," eyes wide and dark, certainty written there. 

"And by 'that', you mean...?"

Alex huffed a laugh; of course he'd have to say it. Michael had no way of knowing what was going on in his head, or what wasn't. "I mean what you said, about tasting me. I want you to suck me off." 

"Pardon me?" Michael thought he must be imagining things. Surely Alex hadn't actually said that. 

"You heard me." He could see Michael getting ready to query him and headed it off. "Yes, I'm sure," Alex confirmed with a devilish little grin. "Give me a blowjob, Guerin." 

Michael exhaled forcefully. "Okay." He didn't know what had changed but they could talk about it later, when Alex wasn't asking for something Michael so dearly wanted to give him. "Okay, but if you need me to stop at any point, you have to say so aloud, because you pulling my hair doesn't tell me anything." 

"Sure it does," Alex countered, smirking. "It tells you, oh that feels good, Guerin, yeah, right there, keep going, so good, fuck I'm gonna come." 

For that, Michael had no reply; any words he might have spoken had been incinerated in the rush of heat. He gave that smug bottom lip a bite and shimmied down the bed, stripping off Alex's boxer-briefs with swift efficiency and settling his body between Alex's thighs. He noted Alex opened easily for him, no hesitation, and that spoke volumes to Michael, backing up the verbalisation. 

He dipped his head, taking a long lick from base to tip, then took Alex into his mouth, moaning at the feel of him. 

Air disappeared from Alex's lungs in a whoosh, flavoured with a long groan. He couldn't help but lift his hips, chasing the sensation, and Michael moved with him, seeming to remember his motion. 

Michael did indeed remember the way Alex liked it, somewhere in between a standard blowjob and fucking his mouth. He slipped his hands under Alex's thighs to grab onto his hips, letting Alex move however he wanted to while Michael focused on increasing the suction.

There, right like that; it was exactly what Alex wanted and he whined, the sharp sound melting into a deep groan as he pressed up into Michael's mouth, grasping at his hair and tugging hard. 

Fuck, at this rate, Michael might actually come first. He kept pace with Alex, letting him position Michael where he wanted him by pulling and thrusting, accepting it all alongside the harsh way Alex breathed and the needy sounds he made. 

It wasn't long before Alex cried out and pinned Michael between his hips and his hands as he trembled in release, moaning freely. 

Michael held him through it, swallowing until nothing was left. He couldn't do anything about the fact he was breathing equally harshly but he didn't much care, either. This was a huge step forward in an ongoing journey. 

It was when Michael pulled off that it hit Alex. What it meant. Or more precisely, what it didn't mean. His throat closed up as tears welled in his eyes. 

Nuzzling against Alex's hip, Michael placed reverent kisses in a line across his belly, until he felt the muscle tighten under his lips and looked up at Alex, seeing the tears shining there. 

His first reaction was horror - had he not stopped and Alex had wanted him to? - but Alex's body was relaxed enough, his thighs loose and open against Michael's shoulders, so it wasn't a problem with the sex. Relieved, Michael nonetheless disentangled himself and moved up the bed to lie even with Alex, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "Hey, now, what's wrong?" 

Alex blinked rapidly, shaking his head. "Not wrong." 

He could see Michael didn't understand and Alex swallowed against the pressure of tears, willing the words out of his tight throat. 

"This. You. Me. It's not wrong. Loving you, wanting you, sex with you - it's not wrong. It's the most right thing there's ever been in my life. It's _not_ wrong, and _I'm_ not wrong, either," the statement as strong as Alex could make it, even if his voice wavered a little at the end. 

Pieces began to slot into place in Michael's head, Alex's words colouring in some of his past behaviour. He ached that Alex had felt that way for so long, having absorbed his family's opinions and fears. His father etching those fears into his body with violence. 

"No, it's not wrong," Michael agreed, a catch in his voice. "And you're perfect." He didn't try to hide the cheeky smile starting to bloom as he continued, "Except for being stubborn as fuck, and gimpy, and dipping fries into your milkshake, like, what the fuck, Alex?" 

Partway through the list, Alex started to chuckle, and gave Michael a wet, smacking kiss when he'd finished. "Asshole." 

"I love you, too," Michael shot back. 

"I know." He didn't give Michael a chance to say anything more, leaning into him to recapture his mouth for the kind of kiss that said he meant business. 

Michael whimpered, unable to not return the kiss with equal fervour, but knowing he was skirting his own limits in terms of holding back. Pretty soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself from begging for more and that was the last burden he wanted to put onto Alex. 

"We - I need to - we have to," Michael panted, struggling to speak clearly. 

Alex kissed his breath away, hearing the note of need in Michael's moans. He slid a hand down Michael's side, settling on his hip, fingers plucking at the fabric there. "I don't need to stop. Do you?" He devoutly hoped not, but Michael had gotten so used to holding back; Alex knew he might need some time. 

Michael made an effort to speak in full sentences, which felt classically Herculean in scope. "We agreed on you setting the pace, right?" His laugh was breathless. "I wasn't expecting to go from Sunday drive on a country lane straight into NASCAR, but I'm okay with it if you are." 

"Good," because he definitely didn't want to repay Michael for his care by pushing. But oh, fuck, did Alex want to touch. 

He slipped his hand into Michael's boxer-briefs, wrapping fingers firmly around his erection. Feeling the heat and pulse of sensitive skin against his palm. Listening to the wrecked sounds Michael made when Alex began to stroke. 

It had been months since Michael had been touched so intimately by a hand other than his own and he knew he wasn't going to last long, not with Alex's hands on his body and Alex's mouth kissing him and the lingering taste of Alex in his throat. He didn't even try. 

Alex focused on keeping a quick, steady rhythm, his attention otherwise consumed by the unchecked need emanating from Michael. He wasn't holding anything back now, knocking over his own barriers simply because Alex had asked him to. Because Alex wanted him. It was heady and as addictive as it had ever been. 

"A-Alex," the broken stutter all Michael could offer in warning before orgasm hit with a tsunami of pleasure, sweeping through his body as he spilled over Alex's hand. 

The warm splash on his skin satisfied something on a deep level for Alex; it was about sex but also so much more. It was about having the kind of sex he liked, with the person he wanted to have it with, unapologetically. 

No shame. No regrets. 

Catching his breath in the aftermath, Michael chuckled, "Life with you is still not boring." 

Alex gave him another kiss, soft and sweet and filled with everything he was feeling, expressing himself as honestly as he knew how. The way Michael kissed him back told him he had been heard; that his emotions were both understood and shared, wholeheartedly. 

Unspoken did not always mean unknown. Not with them. 

Sometimes unspoken meant it was too big for mere words. 

 

 

[Et fini]

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open! 
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~Tas


End file.
